Nazo the Hedgehog
Page Disclaimer: Since the character of this article, Nazo the Hedgehog, was never given a proper canon in the Sonic Universe, the original author of this article created the version below based on her own inspiration, and this version differs greatly from the "Nazo Unleashed" fanimation by Chakra-X. In order to maintain the integrity of the original author's intent, further edits to this character have been restricted. The latest edit to this page was on Sunday, September 3rd, 2019. This page has been revised to its June 29, 2014 version, last edited by TFTime aka RobinsonSiblings. ''-- R.M. Hunter'' ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ :"Who are you?" :"... Honestly? I have no idea anymore than you do. That's why I'm called a mystery." :— Nazo the Hedgehog's response to Lucas the Hedgehog in OC Area : Nazo Yukiko the Hedgehog (謎由紀子ヘッジホッグ Nazo Yukiko Hejjihoggu) is one of the neutral characters in Forgetius, also known as the Dimension of the Forgotten. He is a 16-year-old, silver-blue anthropomorphic hedgehog, and the famous scrapped character from the Sonic X TV show, originally intended to serve as the genetic "father" of Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehogs. Currently, he serves as a Knuckles-type guardian of Forgetius' main power relic, which is unknown in both name and form as of the present. Despite the character of Nazo being seen earlier in FWD, his official first appearance took place the RP Play: OC Area, as the FWD Nazo was played by x12377 and depicted the usual portrayal of Nazo as a demi-god type character, therefore being a seperate version. Unlike the usual portrayal, Nazo is a quiet, somewhat submissive teenaged Forgetian who has more weaknesses then strengths, but often uses his wit to escape tight situations, including pretending his 'demi-god' portrayal is a reality. Which it isn't. He has not appeared in any other RPs besides OC Area as of yet, and is shown to possess extensive cryokinesis, as well as is hinted to have a minor crush on one of Casino Nights' characters, Alexis Miantra. He is roleplayed by RobinsonSiblings. Concept & Creation Nazo was originally created as one of the future major characters in the television show Sonic X, a show based on the francidise of Sonic the Hedgehog. His concept portrayed him as the demi-god of Chaos, created from both Light and Dark Chaos energy combined, and he replaced the role of Knuckles as serving as the guardian of the Master and Chaos Emeralds. In the original plotline of Sonic X, Nazo was apparently highly sought-after by Eggman for the pure power he manifested, and eventually, the human would manage the steal a blood sample from the Hedgehog demi-god, splitting apart the pure Light and Dark Chaos energy extracted from the DNA to create two genetic beings, one named Sonic and the other named Shadow. As the plot would progress, both Sonic and Shadow, in their late childhood to early teenhood, would rebel against Eggman upon the discovery of their actual origin and not natural birth, prompting him to erase their memories and causing Sonic to run away and join Tails and the others while Eggman sealed Shadow away and sent him fifty years into the past. Nazo's role after aiding in Sonic and Shadow's creation as their "father" was unknown, but it was hinted that he might have served a villian role that would eventually turn into an anti-hero one. However, after coming halfway into finishing several of the first episodes of Sonic X, the makers began to question the response to such a plot and it's drastic difference to other TV shows or even games of Sonic, and the concept was scrapped as Sonic and Shadow's original origins were returned and Nazo was erased. However, small hints of the original plot remained in the show due to the cost expence of deleting them entirely, including Sonic's response to Chris involving where he learned to talk, (he claimed he couldn't remember that far back, and the line was meant to be an Easter egg hint to the idea of Sonic having his memory erased after the discovery of his creation) and the famous several-seconds clip of Nazo in one of the teaser ads of Sonic X. Farther information has noted that halfway into changing the plot to more fit those of the games, Nazo was not completely erased, but more altered, and this has led to rumors that Nazo was intended to still appear in Sonic X, but not as an 'actual' character. This may mean he was possibly intended to be another transformation of Sonic's, similar to the introduction of Dark Sonic. However, there is no offical evidence of the creators intending such an event, although it is worth noting that Nazo has the same glove style and eye color as Sonic, and in the trailer, his stomach seems to be glowing somewhat brighter then the rest of his torso, and the shape exactly resembles the peach skin Sonic has on his own stomach. In yet OTHER rumors, Nazo is said to have been a form of Shadow's, called "Light Super Shadow", but this is less likely as Nazo has more resemblance to Sonic then Shadow, unless the creators planned to play on the fact Shadow was supposed to "resemble" Sonic. In actuality, Nazo's name during creation is completely unknown. His name originated from the Japanese word for "mystery", "nazo", which strengthened when the image of him from the Sonic X ad was found to be titled "Nazo.jpg" on the offical site. Since then, both fans and even the Sonic creators have taken to refering to the scrapped Hedgehog as Nazo, including Nazo himself, prompting his "mystery" line towards Lucas in OC Area. OC Area History Appearance Power Strengths Weaknesses Personality Write the seventh section of your page here. Family Write the eighth section of your page here. Relationships Write the ninth section of your page here. RP: OC Area Quotes Write the tenth section of your page here. Theme Songs Write the eleventh section of your page here. Category:Neutral Category:TV show characters Category:Unfinished Pages